


Philophobia

by NicolaDarkness



Series: Phobias [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Marco, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jean, Omegaverse, Smut, alternative universe, with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolaDarkness/pseuds/NicolaDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philophobia - the abnormal, persistent and unwarranted fear of falling in love or emotional attachment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philophobia

_If I’m honest with myself I should have seen this coming. It’s probably karma for how much of an asshole I always am._

Jean lets out another long groan of pain as the cramps in his lower abdomen rise to the surface again. He tugs the hot water bottle closer to his stomach and breaths deeply through the pain.

He really wished he had paid more attention in class on how heats effected the body. But how was he to know that this was going to be his fate?

Sure he had always bragged about how he would one day present as an Alpha, regardless of the fact that he personally thought he would turn out to be a Beta. Hell, he was built like one, so why should he have thought anything different?

He had been wrong. So, so wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

When he had first moved into his own place, his mother had all but thrown a fit. The Alpha female has always been overprotective of her only son, and the thought of him moving out at the age of 18 had horrified her.

It had taken a lot of persuasion, from multiple people, to allow Jean to leave home. Especially since he had yet to present as anything. Although if he had presented as a Beta like everyone thought, there would be nothing but a change of scent as an indication.

One of the other key factors in his mother allowing him to go, was that his best friend Marco could be living right next door. The two boys had been attached at the hip since Marco transferred into Jean’s school at 14.

Marco was the boy every parent dreamed of marrying their child. He is kind, observant, loyal to a fault, sweet and polite. He was everything parents looked for in a partner for their offspring. And to top it all off, as of the age of 16, the freckled boy had presented as an Alpha.

Why the tall, dark haired angel had picked Jean for a best friend was beyond anyone’s comprehension. Especially Jean’s. He couldn’t understand how the class’s golden boy, top student and social butterfly had decided to talk to, let alone befriend Jean. Jean, who was the angry-faced, sarcastic, antisocial asshole that did nothing but sit alone at the back of the class and sketch instead of taking notes.

And yet, it was those sketches (Jean insisted they we’re not _doodles_ ) that first made Marco notice him. The freckled boy had walked past his table on the way to eat lunch with all his popular friends, when he had stopped and did a double-take. Jean could still remember the look of awe on Marco’s face as he stared down at the scribble on Jean’s notebook. Said scribble, Jean recalls, was his first attempt at drawing flowers. So the page was scattered with choppy lines that formed the shape of almost flowers, like the blue bells in the top left corner which, when Jean thinks back, was the best of the bunch (pun intended).

Then Marco had shouted in such a loud voice, Jean almost had a heart attack, about how well he though Jean’s scribbles were. And then started asking him lots of questions, loudly and in rapid succession.

And to top it all off, Marco then sat down in front of Jean and asked if he could watch Jean draw something from scratch. Jean was dumbfounded. And so was the rest of their class.

This first meeting lead to Jean meeting some of Marco’s other friends, like thing 1 and thing 2 (Connie and Sasha), and Marco’s cousin Ymir as well as her now fiancé Krista. And from there everything is history.

Sasha was the first to present, followed closely by Connie, the both of them Betas. Then Ymir presented as an Alpha and whisked Krista away and were not seen nor heard from for a month. And by the time the two girls were back, Krista was an Omega and the girls were a couple.

To say Marco is the reason for who Jean is today is an understatement. Marco gave him his job (as a scene and backdrop painter for stage productions), his friends and even the small flat he now calls home.

Marco is his everything. And it kind of really pisses Jean off that Marco would never think of him as anything more than a friend. He wasn’t sure when his crush on the strange bright eyed boy had turned into love, but he was pretty sure that it was around the time of Marco’s first rut.

Presenting hadn’t really effected Marco much, apart from turning him into an overprotective mother hen. Though with how loyal the boy was already it really didn’t come as much of a surprise to everyone.

When Marco had his first rut he didn’t tell anyone and so when he didn’t turn up to school that day, nor answer Jean’s calls, the smaller boy panicked. It goes without saying that Jean freaked out so much that he skipped his last three classes of the day to run to Marco’s house. Marco’s mother had answered the door to Jean, who was sweating, red-faced and panting while shouting at her, demanding to know if Marco was alright.

Marco’s mother was a kind woman who merely smiled at Jean’s sudden appearance, and the small Beta female calmly sat him down and explained to him why his best friend wasn’t at school. Over hot chocolate may he add. It is clear to see where Marco gets his angelic tendencies from.

For the rest of that week Jean went to Marco’s house after school every day. He bought sketches of scenery that Marco had missed at school, lunch with friends, a view of their Maths teacher Levi scaring Eren, the view of the courtyard from the window of their classroom, as well as other things. Plus, Jean also actually took notes for once in class for Marco and asked for copies of work and powerpoints for him.

The day Marco finally came back to school he looked tired and was dragging his feet. However, when he set eyes on Jean he lit up like a Christmas tree and swooped up the smaller boy in a long, warm hug. Jean thinks that moment was the one that made him fall in love with Marco. That was the moment that he knew that he was well and truly fucked.

 

* * *

 

 

Back to the present, Jean was wondering if the message he quickly sent to his boss in between waves of painful cramps was enough.  He would have to get a friend to ring in for him and explain. Maybe Connie or Sasha. He currently wouldn’t be able to see Marco, not with his current condition.  Jean was terrified that not only would he blurt out his long-hidden feelings, but he would most likely beg his best friend to fuck him as well.

Jean couldn’t take the embarrassment. Worst of all, the most likely scenario was Marco rejecting him. But Jean knew that in his current state he wouldn’t be able to take it, the rejection of his feelings, not the rejection to spend Jean’s heat with him. Things would never be the same between them. Jean would rather suffer through a thousand heats alone then tarnish the friendship that the two boys had.

As Jean let out another pain filled groan as another wave of cramps crashed over him, he neglected to hear the firm knocking at his front door. He was so focused on the pain in his lower abdomen that he didn’t even register the concerned voice calling his name, nor the sound of keys jingling as the door was hurriedly opened.

It was only after the movement of his bedroom door opening did Jean realise that he had company. Jean froze in horror as he slowly looked up at the concerned frown which adored the face of his best friend. And then he was hit fully by Marco’s scent.

It amazed Jean how just a whiff of Marco’s familiar Alpha scent caused his body to go from crying in pain, to shaking in pleasure within the span of mere seconds. Oh Jean knew he was so fucked.

As Marco went to speak his mouth partially opened and he took a breath and froze. His eyes widened, pupils dilated and he took in another deeper breath. His body tensed up and he swallowed loudly to get rid of the vast amount of saliva which had collected in his mouth.

Jean took this as a negative sign and pushed himself further back on his bed till his back hit the headboard, curing in on himself in a protective gesture. He shook his head violently, shuddering as his brain ran away with him and started murmuring ‘ _no, no, no_ ,’ repeatedly in a whispered voice.  He began to rock, burying his face in his arms and knees as he almost sobbed around his words.

Marco shook himself quickly of his shock and slowly his face pulled back down into its original concerned frown. He stood analysing Jean’s vulnerable state for a moment, before taking slow, careful steps towards the smaller male. Once near enough to Jean’s position, Marco slowly knelt down, placing one hand gently on the maturase while looking up at the younger boy from his crouched position on the floor next to Jean’s small single bed.

“Jean?” Marco called out in a soft, worried vice. His concern for his long time best friend overpowering his screaming hormones.

With another louder sob Jean reluctantly peeked out from under his hands and Marco’s heart broke. There were fat tears falling down the younger boy’s cheeks and his face was contorted in pain and utter sorrow.

Marco couldn’t take the sight and, before either male could register, Marco was up onto the bed and pulling Jean tightly into his chest. And at the display of comfort Jean couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore and pushed his face into the larger male’s sternum, sobbing his heart out into the soft shirt in front of him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Jean started chanting between sobs and gasps for breath, as he tried not to hyperventilate and make an even greater fool of himself.

“Shh,” Marco urged as he softly rubbed soothing circles on the smaller boy’s back, and gently ran his other hand through Jean’s hair.

“Hey,” the freckled male whispered, “you’ve got no reason to apologies. None of this is your fault Jean.”

The newly presented Omega couldn’t stop a shiver running down his spine at the sweet sound of his name rumbling out of Marco’s chest. That, coupled with the gentle way that the freckled boy was touching him while pressing him closer to the Alpha’s firmly toned torso, had another wave of heat rushing through Jean’s veins. In response, Jean pressed his face harder into his best friend’s body, taking in a mouthful of shirt in order to muffle the loud moan from leaping out of his throat.

 Marco didn’t seem to notice the effect that his voice had on Jean and ignored the smaller boy’s distress and merely smiled. The freckled male didn’t realise that he was doing anything wrong as he nuzzled into the longer hair on top of Jean’s head, as his speckled hand trailed through the short hair at the back.

Another shiver quaked through Jean’s body as heart scorched across his skin from Marco’s soft touches and his insides clenched down painfully on nothing. He took a deep breath of Marco’s scent only to gasp as the smell of Marco’s pheromones (that the Alpha didn’t even realise he was releasing) sent him dangling off the edge of temptation. The urge to just rip his best friend’s clothes off and slam himself down onto his crush’s cock was so hard to resist.

The rush off of Marco’s pheromones caused Jean to let out another strong pulse of his own brand that has the Alpha almost drooling. Marco found himself pulling the smaller male closer, and his face had somehow migrated into the crook of Jean’s neck, dangerously close to the swollen gland located there. The freckled male panted over the gland as his mouth hovered close, having to fight against his own instincts which were screaming at him to sink his tenth down into the sensitive patch of flesh.

Jean let a loud moan escape at the feeling of warm breath gliding over his sensitive skin. The noise sent a shot of heat straight to Marco’s crotch, and he lost control. Although Marco had enough sense to move his mouth lower to the junction between Jean’s neck and shoulder and sink his teeth into the delicious skin there. After all, Marco didn’t want to overstep himself and end up making Jean miserable by tying them together indefinitely.

A bite to the swollen gland would have bonded the two males together in a way which is usually created between married or engaged couples (like Reiner and Berthold). It is done by drawing blood when biting down on one of the scent glands of your mate to leave a scar on both parties. It is similar in marriage in a way (just without the possibility of divorce), and Marco thought that having this sort of permanent bond with Jean wasn’t such a bad thing. After all, he had had a crush on the Beta-looking boy since the two were 15, and in all honesty, the freckled male could see himself spending the rest of his life with no one else.

Jean’s entire body arched up into Marco’s bite, like he had just been shocked with a bolt of lightning. He let out a loud cry as his body spasmed under the attention of Marco’s teeth to his flesh.

Marco groaned at the taste of Jean’s skin and the feeling of his teeth which remained deeply implanted in the smaller male’s neck. The Alpha shivered at the feeling of the Omega’s spine bend beneath his hand, and used the chance to pull the younger male fully into his lap allowing their hot bodies to press together even more.

The sensation of Marco’s teeth still lodged in his neck after several moments coupled with the way the older male pulled him onto his lap was too much for Jean, and he stopped holding himself back. Jean gave in, and began to rock.

Marco growled low in his throat as Jean swayed back and forth on his lap. The amber eyed boy pressed his hardness into Marco’s abdomen as he rocked forward, then rocking back in order to grind his firm backside into the Alpha’s crotch. And it was at this point that Marco was jolted into the realisation of just how hard he himself was.

Jean gasped at the feeling of Marco’s hardness pressing against his clothed bottom. Another wave of the Omega’s pheromones were released along with a rush of slick from his pulsing entrance. And as the smell of Jean’s pheromones, coupled with the obvious scent of arousal hit Marco’s nose, the Alpha completely lost it.

The next moment Jean was pressed down on his back to the sound of a deep low growl. The sound reverberated from Marco who was hovering over him possessively, the freckled male’s pupils dilated so much that his usual chocolate coloured eyes were completely black and glazed over with lust.

Jean squirmed, feeling uncomfortable having so many layers of cloth between himself and the Alpha pinning him down. Not to mention that the sudden movement had caused even more slick to run down his already sticky thighs.

Another growl rumbled out from Marco’s throat at the sight of the smaller male wriggle under him. He was pleased that the Omega was responding so eagerly to him, but frustrated that the other boy was wearing so many clothes. Marco needed to feel him, flesh to flesh. This need caused the freckled Alpha to give into his own dominating nature, ripping the rumpled t-shirt from Jean’s torso, before pulling down the trousers and underwear that were also blocking his way.

Marco then pressed up to lean on his knees in order to rid himself of his own shirt. And licked his lips at the sight of Jean’s prone form below him. The Alpha unbuttoned his trousers, pulling the zip down and slipping them down along with his boxers to just past his thighs. This allowed some relief, as his engorged length was no longer being suffocated by the layers of fabric he wore.

Jean shivered for the millionth time as he watched Marco strip. He was pretty sure he could die happy now after watching Marco stare down at him, licking his lips while tacking off his lower clothing.

Then Marco was pressing down on top of him, pinning Jean in place with the weight of his body. Marco nudged Jean’s legs apart in order to slot his own between them which allowed their equally erect cocks to rub together. This caused loud moans to sound from both males as the two began to rock once more, seeking more friction.

They both gasped for breath as their movements sped up, causing the bed beneath them to creak in protest. Both felt that they were getting dangerously close to orgasm, causing Marco to reluctantly pull up to sit back on his heels, separating their crotches and putting a halt to their please. The move caused a long whine to escape, but neither knew whom had let it.

Marco then reached one of his hands down (past Jean’s weeping cock) between Jean’s legs and touch the leaking entrance beneath Jean’s swollen balls. Marco’s other hand was used to push Jean’s sticky thighs apart to give him a better view. At this point the Alpha was running on instinct, but he at least had enough sense left to know that the Omega needed to be stretched open first before the both of them could be sated.

As the warm fingers brushed his hole, Jean let out a yelp, followed by a moan, as one of the freckled digits slowly sink inside of him. The sensation itself was not a foreign to Jean, he knew what a prostate was. In his younger years he had tried to find it, but unfortunately found that his fingers weren’t long enough. So he eventually gave up on using his behind when he needed to get off. But it was still a surprising how good it felt to have someone else’s fingers inside him.

After such a positive response, Marco’s nostrils flared and he slipped in another digit, already moistened by the slick that continued to leak out of Jean. The Omega groaned at the added pressure to his insides, but didn’t protest. At this noise Marco really started to move his fingers with urgency. The Alpha needed to be inside the tight, hot body beneath him soon or he feared he would go mad.

Once Jean’s body seemed to get used to the increasingly speedy movements of thrusting and scissoring of the fingers, Marco added the final third digit. This addition caused Jean to hiss at the intrusion, but Marco didn’t seem to hear him as he kept up with the fast pace he was setting.

Suddenly Marco’s fingers plunged in deeper and hit something that startled Marco so much he almost stopped. Jean screamed. Marco knew that the reaction he got had to be from finding the Omega’s prostate as he watched the body below him continue to arch almost violently. At this point the Alpha decided he could take no more. He removed his fingers from the warm heat so he could move the rest of his body into position and rest the head of his engorged cock against Jean’s pretty pink hole.

The empty feeling followed by the pressure of something much larger than fingers pressing to his entrance was like a bucket of ice had been dumped on Jean. And he screamed.

“No! Stop!” Jean shrieked and thrashed about so violently and unexpectedly that he kicked the larger male clear off of the bed.

Marco blinked out of his lust induced haze as he stared up at Jean’s wide and terrified expression.

Jean had never been a particularly fearful person, yet Marco was always the only person (besides his mother when she was pissed off) who put the fear of the Gods in him. Jean knew he had to stop this. Marco wasn’t thinking straight and Jean couldn’t live with himself if he took advantage of the other boy, no man he loved.

Yes, Marco scared him. Specifically the raging emotions that he made Jean feel, and right at this moment, Jean felt dirty. He was disgusted in himself. He felt like Marco would think him a whore or a slut, he was certainly acting like one, and taking advantage of his hormones to rape Marco in on his lust.

Jean knew that Marco valued his body a lot, it was the way the freckled man was raised, to never give his body to someone he wasn’t in love with. Specifically, not to give up his chastity to someone he did not intend to bond with. In other words, Jean was sure that Marco was a virgin, and like hell he was stealing one of Marco’s most important value from him.

“Jean?” Marco tried, reaching for the other male. But this just caused the Omega to back further away from him.

“No Marco. No.” Jean sobbed, curling in on himself just like how Marco first found him. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

Marco frowned up at the smaller male in confusion.

“I’m pretty sure I do Jean.” He said, moving to sit back on the bed facing Jean.

“No, no you don’t.” Jean continued to sob. “It’s my fault you’re like this. Fucking hormones.”

Marco gasped at the other boy. He thought that Jean reasoned Marco was doing this out of pity. The poor boy thought it was his own fault that his body was in heat. Jean thought that Marco’s actions were only due to their bodies, that Marco was only acting like this towards Jean out of instinct.

“I’m sorry Jean. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Marco said, inching his way closer to the other male.

“I’m not scared.” Jean snapped, giving Marco a glimpse of his usual fire. “I just know that you’re saving yourself for your mate, so please leave.”

“ _Oh Jean_.” Marco thought, a soft smile adoring his face.

“I’m not leaving you Jean. Not now, not ever.” The Alpha said gently. He picked up the Omega’s shaking hands and softly brushed his lips across the knuckles.

“M-marco” Jean stuttered out, but stopped as the freckled man leant up so that their faces were only inches away.

“Jean. It’s ok.” Marco laughed softly. “I decided a long time ago just who I wanted to be my mate. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before Jean, but I never believed you would be interested.”

Jean’s eyes were like dinner plates, shining with what looked like a mix of shock and hope. So Marco took a leap of faith and closed the distance between their lips. Their mouths slotted together just as their bodies did, like puzzle pieces finally put back together. Marco knew in that small, short moment that their lips were pressed together that even if Jean didn’t feel the same, confessing to the boy was worth it.

“I’m in love with you Jean.” Marco breathed as their lips parted.

And it was in that moment that Jean finally broke down in relief.

The Omega leapt at Marco, slamming their mouths together in a bruising kiss, wrapping both his arms and legs around the Alpha. Jean sobbed out his own confessions of love to the freckled man as tears of joy streamed down his face. He was so happy. So, so unbelievably happy.

Marco laughed softly into the violent kiss, pulling Jean more firmly against him and tilting his head to a better angle. The new position brushed Marco’s cock over Jean’s entrance and both males groaned at the feeling.  And finally, after a long moment of kissing the two broke apart, panting, to look at each other.

Both were beaming at the other, their expressions soon softening as both shifted into position without the need for words. Marco supported Jean’s hips and lined his cock up with Jean’s hole. Both knew with how worked up they both were (physically and emotionally) and that neither would last long, and it was even possible to see the small knots protruding from the base of Marco’s length.

After a moment their eyes locked once more. And then Jean sank down all in one slow, controlled movement until the Alpha was fully sheathed.

Loud panting and groaning filled the silence as both males held still. This was done so that Jean could adjust to Marco’s size and so that Marco could rain himself in from coming right then and there. That would have been embarrassing.

After several moments Jean shifted his hips experimentally and almost screamed as the movement caused Marco’s length to brush against his prostate. Fuck he wasn’t going to last. He rocked again as a sign to the Alpha that Marco could move, before slotting their lips together once more.

Once Marco got the go ahead, he didn’t hold back and his hands were like vices on Jean’s hips. Marco used them as anchors so that he could lift and slam Jean on his cock as the Omega just did his best to keep up with the brutal pace.

Eventually both forgot about kissing as breathing was more important. By this point both close as they panted into each other’s mouths and kept their hips aligned just right so that Marco could slam into Jean’s prostate with each thrust.

 “M-marco.” Jean cried out, fisting his hands in his mate’s hair and pulling.

“I know.” Marco purred. Right now was the most amazing he had ever felt, especially since he was never one to give in to instinct. He was so glad he was born an Alpha.

“Together Jean.”

“T-toge-ah!-ther.”

And Marco grabbed hold of Jean’s swollen cock, which had been left neglected throughout most of their coupling, and gave it a few swift pumps. The Jean screamed as white fluid soaked Marco’s hand and his insides clamped down on Marco’s cock as a rush of slick flowed out of the Omega. And with one final thrust, Marco’s knot expanded fully as he came inside Jean. Then the two were locked together as one.

Jean collapsed on top of Marco, and the freckled male allowed the added weight to push him down so that the two men could lie down. Marco pulled Jean close to his chest as they both lay on their sides, and nuzzled his mate’s neck as the two basked in the afterglow and their combined pheromones.

Jean let out a hum, almost a purr as Marco continued to lazily scent him. Both were smiling. And after several minutes of content silence Jean tugged Marco’s hair to get the freckled male to look him in the eyes.

“So does this mean that when we go and watch Pixels with Sasha and Connie, it’s gonna be a double date?” Jean asked smirking and wiggling his eyebrows, which made Marco laugh.

“I suppose it will be.” Marco chuckled, planting a small kiss on Jean’s cheek.

“Everyone is gonna freak aren’t they?” Jean asked, cringing.

“Probably.” Marco agreed, giving the Omega a small peck on the lips. “But don’t worry, I’ll shield you from Eren. But if it gets too much I don’t care how scary Mikasa is, I’ll teach the little shit a lesson in manners.” He finished with a deep growl.

Jean’s softened cock jumped back to life at the sound of dear sweet Marco threatening another Alpha and being possessive of _him_. Jean couldn’t help but let another smirk taker over his face.

“Fuck. What did I do in a past life to deserve you?” Jean growled playfully, pushing up onto his knees so that Marco was on his back with Jean still seated on his cock. And with a shift of Jean’s hips he could tell that Marco’s knot had gone down, but that the Alpha was still hard and ready to go again.

“I could say the same.” Marco purred, flipping them so that Jean was now the one on his back.

Jean keened as Marco pressed his weight on top of him again. But this time he wasn’t as scared. Just immensely turned on as fire shot through his veins.

“Needy aren’t we.” Marco chuckled.

“Hope you’re ready for a long week Mr Bodt.” Jean teased.

“With you Mr Kirstein, always.” The Alpha responded, and the two kissed.

 

* * *

 

 

It actually took ten days until Jean’s heat finally stopped. Though by then everyone knew about the two male’s situation. Not because the couple had told them, oh no. But because after not hearing from either man for three days, the flat had been broken into by none other than Connie and Sasha.

Now you would think the combined scent of both their friends as well as heat pheromones would have told the two Beta’s enough. Oh no. The two decided that both males needed to be seen before they were declared safe.

The men were seen alright. Right after both had just finished and still tied together by Marco’s knot. All four individuals agreed to never speak of the incident again.

Not with the heat gone the real fun began. And since the two missed their planned cinema trip, the pair got to go and watch a film of their own choice. And this time with no Connie and Sasha to walk in on them.

Finally, Jean felt that maybe he didn’t have to be so scared of loving Marco anymore. Because right now, it felt pretty damn good.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was okay for you guys? I might do a squeal of some sort in the future, haven't decided yet.  
> Comments are always welcome! :3  
> Also I have a tumblr for those that are interested: http://x-jeanmarco-x.tumblr.com/ (my fan blog)  
> Personal: http://nicoladarkness.tumblr.com/


End file.
